


While We Wait

by Drunksquid



Category: Milo Manheim - Fandom, Ross Lynch - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, blowjob, milo manheim - Freeform, r5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunksquid/pseuds/Drunksquid
Summary: Milo Manheim meets Ross Lynch and makes him his bitch. (This takes place during Dancing with the Stars. When Milo and Whitney Carson were partnered with Riker Lynch)
Relationships: Ross Lynch/Milo Manheim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	While We Wait

Milo knocked on the door expecting Riker to answer. Instead his younger brother Ross opened the door in nothing but a bath robe.

"Sorry I was looking for Riker. I wanted to go over a few things for our dance routine." Milo looked at Ross and admired his toned chest. He noticed the stars robe was open enough that he could see a hairy trail leading to Ross's pubes.

"Riker is out right now but he should be back in like an hour. You could wait for him here if you want."

Ross didn't give Milo time to answer he just walked farther into the house. Milo followed, shutting the door behind him.

He followed Ross into the living room. Ross had already sat down giving Milo a view of his balls which had fallen out of the robe. If Ross noticed he didn't seem to care.

Milo sat across from Ross hoping to get a view of what the older Disney actor was packing. Ross noticed this and spread his legs wider giving Milo a better look. Ross's dick wasn't all that impressive but it was soft so Milo gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Milo decided to act on the hints Ross was giving him. "Take off the robe. I want to see your naked body completely."

"Well you didn't waste any time. I like that." Ross stood up and shrugged off the robe and threw it to the side. With his full body revealed to the younger boy he sat back down.

"Fucking you will be a great way to pass the time until Riker gets back." He stood up and took off his clothes letting Ross see his much larger dick. "Now get over here and suck on my cock."

Ross got to his knees and crawled over to Milo. Ross grabbed the boys hardening dick, pulling back the foreskin, he began to lick the sensitive head. Precum was already leaking from Milo's dick.

"I didn't say lick it!" Milo grabbed Ross by the hair and forced all ten inches down his throat. Ross gagged but managed to get it under control as Milo began to facefuck him at a rapid pace.

After what felt like forever Milo was ready to for something new. "Get up on the coffee table. I'm gonna eat that pretty ass of yours."

"Yes sir." Ross moved to the table and got down on all fours. "Eat me out baby."

Milo walked over to Ross and spread his cheeks. He started lapping at the tight pink hole, getting it ready for the rough fucking he had planned next.

Finally Milo felt like his hole was wet enough and stuck a finger in to loosen it further. Ross's moans increased as Milo added a second finger. When Milo could get three fingers in he knew Ross was ready.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard now."

"Yes, please! I need your dick.

Milo lined up his dick and started to push in. When the head slipped in easy enough he slammed the rest into Ross, causing the older boy to yelp. "Fuck! That ass feels so good."

Ross had worried about bottoming. Until now he had always topped the few guys he'd been with. I might have to consider being a bottom permanently. He thought to himself.

Milo pulled out until only the head was in. He then slammed back in and repeated the process. He was building up a steady rhythm. Ross's ass was squeezing his dick just right.

"Get on your back and put your legs on my shoulder." Milo said after ten minutes. Ross turned onto his back and rested his legs up onto Milo's shoulders. Milo pushed back in continuing his assault of Ross's ass. 

Ross's moans were growing louder as Milo began to pick up speed. "Fuck!" Ross yelled as Milo started to hit his prostate over and over. Ross swore he was seeing stars it felt so good.

"I'm getting close. Grab your dick and jerk it." Milo panted. "I want to cum at the same time."

Ross grabbed his dick and started jerking off. Milo pulled out of Ross and started jerking off too.

"Let's try it this way." Ross wrapped his legs around Milo's waist bringing his dick closer to his own. Ross wrapped both hands around their dicks and began to pump. Milo started to moan never feeling like this before.

"I'm getting close."

"Me too. Come on, together.

Ross leaned up and kissed Milo. Pushing them both over the edge

"Fuck." They both said together as they came.

Thick ropes of cum shot all over them. By the time they had finished and were coming down from the orgasm they were practically drenched in each other's cum.

Milo stood up and looked at Ross who was licking their mixture of cum off his fingers. "That was amazing! We should do it again."

Ross looked at Milo and was surprised to see that his dick was already hard again. "Already! I don't think I can take any more right now. Why don't we take a shower instead?"

"Okay fine. Will you suck my dick though? I don't think this hard on is gonna go away by itself."

Milo had this really cute smile so it was hard to say no."Fine, but I'll do it in the shower. We really need to get cleaned up before Riker gets back."

Just then they heard the front door open. They scrambled to get their clothes back on despite being covered in cum. They were to late.

"Hey I'm home Ross." Riker's jaw dropped. He quickly covered his eyes. "What the fuck guys. I'm gone for like thirty minutes and ya'll decide to fuck."

"You said you were gonna be gone longer. I thought we had time."

"I'm so sorry Riker. Please don't be mad." Milo pleaded as he tried to cover his dick, which was still hard. "It won't happen again."

"It's okay Milo. I don't blame you. It's not the first time I've caught Ross having sex."

"Well if you're not mad then I'm going to blow Milo while we shower."

Ross grabbed Milo's hand and led him upstairs to the shower. Before they shut the door they heard Riker yell.

"Oh my God guys! You got cum all over the coffee table."

Milo and Ross both laughed. Ross shut the door and dropped to his knees. "The shower can wait."


End file.
